When Everything Falls To Pieces
by Nighthawk013
Summary: When Selena tells Demi about her feelings for her, she gets totally rejected and Demi want to stop being friends. Finding out that Selena is a lesbian, her parents throws her out of the house. With nowhere else to go, Selena turns to Miley for comfort.
1. I

Selena slowly approached the Cyrus-residence, trying to get her breathing and sobbing under control. She wiped away the running mascara from her cheeks, hoping that they wouldn't notice that she had cried.

She knocked on the door, and it was soon opened by Miley's mother, Tish.

"Oh, hi Selena. You're a rare sight around here." She said with her thick Tennessee-accent and smiled happily at the girl. But her smile quickly faltered when she saw the look in the girls eyes. Looking a little closer, she could see her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh honey, have you been crying?" she asked sympathetic and held out her arms to give her a hug. Selena nodded and gladly walked into her arms. She had always liked Tish, she was always so open and welcoming to everybody.

"I-is Miley around?" she sobbed. Damn, she was trying so hard not to start crying again.

"She is in the kitchen eating, hun. Right this way." She let go of the girl and let her inside, then lead her to the kitchen where Miley was eating her pizza while having a small quarrel with her younger siblings Braison and Noah.

"You've got company Miley," Tish said softly before she sat down by the table.

"Wha-Selena! But.. Why are you crying?" She quickly got up from her seat and walked towards her, then pulled her into a tight hug. Selena closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into her neck. This was why she loved the Cyruses, they were always so affectionate and touchy-feely. Selena was sure she'd get a big hug from Billy Ray if she found him. But she liked Miley's hugs the most. She always smelled so nice of strawberries and vanilla, and her arms just felt perfect wrapped around her body. She always felt content in Miley's arms.

"Wanna talk about it?" Miley muttered against her hair.

"Upstairs."

They hesitantly let go of each other and shared a small smile.

Just when they turned around to leave, she felt two slender arms carefully wrap around her waist and a head pressed towards her hip. She looked down and let her hands run gently through the little girl's hair.

"Thanks Noah," she smiled before she squeezed her shoulders lightly. The little girl giggled and fixed her hair before she sat down on her chair.

"Well, I might as well join the hugfest," Braison grinned as he got up and held his arms out for her.

"Gosh, I love your family," Selena hiccuped as she walked into his arms and received a big bear hug from the much taller boy.

* * *

"So, do you wanna tell me what's wrong honey?" Miley asked concerned as they both laid down on Miley's bed. Selena found her way back to Miley's arms, her head placed on her shoulder, looking up at her.

"I-it's Demi," Selena whispered.

"What about her? Did something happen between you two? Did you have a fight?" Miley ran her hand soothingly through her hair. Selena simply nodded, not really wishing to go in detail. She just wanted to be comforted.

"Please tell me Sel."

"You'll just laugh. Or think I'm stupid. Or even be disgusted by me. Or all of the above." She let another trail of tears slowly run down her cheek.

"I promise that I would _never _react in any of those ways," Miley said truthfully.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Miley smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Selena nodded and closed her eyes, mentally prepared herself for what she was going to say. Miley stayed quiet, letting the girl take her time.

"Ok... So I'm kinda a...." she muttered the last word quietly into her shoulder, hoping that she'd let it pass.

"You're a what?" Miley asked. Damn.

"Lesbian," she whispered.

Miley grew quiet for a while, slowly letting the new information soak in.

"Continue," she said after a while.

Selena nodded and started to speak again. "The only one I've ever told is Demi, and she has always been completely OK about it. But tonight...." She choked back a sob before she continued. "Tonight I told her that... that I have had feelings for her for a really long time. And she rejected me. Completely. She said that she wasn't 'like that', and that we couldn't be friends any more." She started to cry again as she spoke the last words, while she at the same time expected Miley to pull away and tell her to get the hell away from her. But she didn't. She stayed in the exact same spot, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry Sel. I don't really know what else to say or do."

"Maybe you can do me a favour?" she asked and looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Anything," she said and smiled softly.

"W-well... Demi's mother overheard our conversation and she called my mom and told her everything. By the time I got home, mom and Brian had agreed that I couldn't stay there any more..."

Miley gasped in shock. She couldn't believe Mandy would do something like that. She had always seemed so supportive to her.

"I'm sure that mom would get used to it after a while, but Brian is a very strict Christian and doesn't want me to stay home as long as this is 'going on'. He thinks it's just a phase, and it will be over soon, but I can't stay there until it's over."

"And your mom just accepts this?"

"Yes... Well, no. She said she'd try to convince him to let me come back home. She wanted me to stay at a friends house in the mean time. And this is where you come in..."

"You can stay here as long as you want," Miley said before she even got to ask the question.

"Really? But I don't have any of my stuff here."

"Then you'll borrow something from me."

Miley felt her own eyes started to tear up as she listened to the other girl's sad story. She could simply not believe that someone would treat such a nice and warm person like Selena this badly. But more than anything she was shocked by Demi's reaction to it all. Did ten years of friendship mean nothing to her?

"Are you sure your parents are OK with this?" she asked nervously. This 'coming-out thing' was kinda new to her.

"Absolutely. But if you don't feel comfortable about telling them why you really are staying here, then I'll come up with some sort of lie. Although I'm sure they won't mind."

"No, that's OK, you don't have to lie. As long as _you _tell them, while I sit innocently up here, twiddling my thumbs."

Miley smiled brightly and nodded, then got up and walked towards the door. "I'll get you some food while I'm down there."

"And something to drink!" Selena added before she left.

* * *

A while later, Miley came back into her room to find Selena sleeping on her bed. Miley smiled and placed the tray with food she had in her hand on the night stand. She stood there for a while, just staring at her.

"She looks so peaceful," she mumbled to herself, before a impish grin spread across her face. She stepped a couple of feet away, before she ran towards the bed and jumped on the sleeping girl. Selena woke up abruptly with a scream and a frightened look on her face.

"Miley?! But..What the-how the-how the-what the-how the-whaaat?"

Miley chuckled at her loss of words and gave her a hug then rolled off her to lay next to her.

"I thought it would be fun to scare you. I was right!" she giggled, still grinning widely, before pulling herself together.

"Was that totally inappropriate on a day like this? Then I'm sorry, I was just kidding with you."

"It's not exactly Armageddon, Miles."

"You don't know! We could possibly _die_ in less than five seconds."

"Good point.."

They stayed quiet, as if they were expecting an asteroid to collide with the earth and extinct them all any minute.

"Riiight, has the weird moment passed yet...?"

"Wait for it... Right now! No? Right now!_ Right now_!! Damn it..." Miley sighed disappointed.

Selena smiled and shook her head. "You're so stupid. Anyways, what did they say? Why did it take so long? Where is my food? Did you get me something to drink?"

"Dude, chill! They are completely fine with it, just as I told you they'd be. The reason it took so long was because I made you toast." Miley smiled and grabbed the tray off the night stand, placing it in Selena's lap.

"Awww, that's so sweet. And you got me _pickles_!" Selena grinned. "You really know how to turn my bad mood upside down."

"Of course. It's something I like to call 'southern hospitality'. You might have heard of if, considering you're a so called 'Texan'."

"Why did you say it with sarcasm?! I _am _a Texan!" she said offended as she took a bit of her toast.

"I'm just wondering where your accent is," Miley smirked.

"I... left it back in Texas."

"Yeah, sure you did."

Selena continued by eating in silence while Miley was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her.

"You're staring," she said as she finished eating.

"You're just so cute," Miley said, biting her lower lip as she realized she said it out loud.

"Thanks," Selena muttered and looked down, hiding the blush on her cheeks. "So... Where am I going to sleep. It's getting pretty late."

"The guest room right across the hall. Mom made the bed for you and stuff. I'll get you a t-shirt to sleep in."

Miley smiled to her friend before she walked to the opposite side of the room and started do go through her commode, looking for a t-shirt. She finally found a big 'The Killers' shirt that was at least three sizes to big for her, and threw it across the room to Selena.

"Sweet. I like wearing clothes that are too big for me. Turn around while I change, would ya?"

Miley did as she was told and waited for half a minute before she was told that it was alright to look again.

"It smells like Miley," Selena smiled and bit her lower lip.

"Yeah? What does 'Miley' smell like?" she giggled.

"Nice. I like it."

Miley grinned and walked over to give her a hug.

"Good night," she mumbled as she grabbed her waist and pulled her slender body close to her own.

"You too. And thanks. I really appreciate that you are letting me stay here."

"Don't mention it." Miley closed her eyes for a second and rested her head on Selena's shoulder, enjoying the warmth it provided.

Deciding she should to let go before it got awkward, she slowly slid her hand off her hips and moved them up to cup her face, momentarily getting the urge to kiss her. Shaking the thought away, she placed one soft kiss on her forehead and wished her a good night once again.

Smiling widely, Selena walked out of Miley's room and into the guest room, letting out a sigh of happiness when she laid down on the bed. Maybe getting over Demi wouldn't be so hard after all.


	2. II

******Authors Note: **This chapter might be a little short and suck a lot since it's 02:15 AM :|

"_I'm sorry Selena, but we can't be friends any more..." Demi looked awkwardly down on her lap.  
_"_What? But.. why?" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Please tell me that you are kidding! We can get past this! I'll get over you..." Demi just shook her head.  
_"_This... Our friendship... It just won't work out any more. I'm sorry.. I should have seen it coming when you told me about your... thing, and ended it right there." She let out a sigh before she spoke again. "I'm sorry to break your heart like this, but..."  
_"_Stop it." She was crying now. "Stop apologizing. It won't help. God, I can't believe you're doing this! I can't believe you're running away when things doesn't go the way you want it!"  
_"_I'm sorry..."  
_"_Stop saying that! Just-just go to hell Demi! I don't wanna see you ever again!" She got up from Demis bed and ran out of her room, ignoring Demis choked apologies. She ran past her mother that was standing at the bottom of the stairs, completely ignoring her, oblivious to the disgusted look on her face. She just needed to get the hell away from that place._

"_Selena Marie Gomez! Get your ass down in the living room now!" She heard Brians voice shout from downstairs, followed by her mother, Mandy, telling him to calm down. She wiped away tears from her cheek with the sleeve of her sweater and got out of her bed, slowly walking down to meet them.  
_"_I just got a rather disturbing phone call from Dianna," he said, his voice dark and threatening. "Telling me that you are __**in love **__with her daughter! __**A girl!**__She's a girl Selena! You can't be in love with her! Tell me it's a lie! Tell me it's not true!" Selena winced at his angry voice. She didn't like it when people raised their voices. She hardly did it herself.  
_"_It's true," she whispered, looking down on her shoes. "I am... in love with her."  
Brian didn't know what to say. He walked back and forth, covering his face in his hands. He stopped and punched the wall in anger, making Selena jump and look desperately at her mother, who looked just as desperately back at her.  
_"_This is not acceptable!" he shouted. "I want you out! Out of my house until this _thing_, this _phase _is over!" He walked over to her and grabbed her arm to pull her out the door.  
_"_Brian!" Mandy spoke for the first time. "She is MY daughter, and this is MY house! I decide whether she's staying or not!"  
"It's OK mom. I understand it when I'm not wanted," Selena whispered, her face wet with tears. Mandy walked over to her daughter and freed her from her husbands grip, pulling her in for a tight hug.  
_"_I promise we'll fix this baby girl," she whispered in her hair. "I'll talk to Brian. I'll make him understand. And if he doesn't... If he won't have you back in the house, then I'll have no choice but to divorce him." Her voice was low, making sure that her husband didn't hear what she was saying.  
_"_I'm sorry for disappointing you mom," Selena cried and buried her face in her mothers neck.  
_"_You never disappoint me darling," her mother said with a small smile as she pulled away and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Do you think you can stay at a friends house until this whole mess is over?"  
_"_I hope so."_

"_Selena, I want you to get the hell away from me and my family!" Miley said with an impish grin as she escorted her rather roughly to the door and opened it for her to leave.  
_"_But you said..." The words got stuck in her throat as tears started running down her face.  
_"_I lied. Why would I want you in my house? You're nothing but a pathetic __**dyke!**__ Go away, we don't want you here." She pointed towards the street.  
_"_But Miley! You _promised_..." she started, but was interrupted.  
_"_I don't wanna hear your lame excuses. Get your ass out off here, I don't ever wanna see you again!" She pushed her out the door and slammed the door shut in her face._

Selena kept tossing around in her bed, before she woke up abruptly with a scream. Her eyes were teary wet and her breath ragged. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream..." she kept mumbling to herself. But that last part of her dream? That hadn't really happened in real life... Was it going to? Was Miley just playing with her?

Seconds later, a very anxious-looking Miley barged through the door.

"Selena?! What happened?! Are you OK?!" Selena merely shook her head as she sat up and threw her arms around her legs then pressed her face to her knees. Miley quickly walked over to her and got up in bed with her. She put her arms around her and pulled her into her body, patting her back and running her hand soothingly through her hair. Selena instantly buried her face in the crook of her neck, letting out small sobs.

"Selena. Selena, look at me," she whispered and gently grabbed her chin to tilt her head up. "What happened?"

"Don't... don't l-leave me Miley... I-I can't be left completely alone... I have no one else... P-please don't..."

"Hey, I won't. Sweetie, I won't." Miley pressed their foreheads together and looked deeply into Selenas wet chocolate brown eyes. "I'm not going to leave you. Ever."

"Promise?" She started to calm down hearing Mileys reassuring words.

"Yeah."

"Say it. Say that you promise it."

"I promise to never ever leave you. Even if there was a fire."

Selena let out a strangled laugh and hugged her tight. "Good," she muttered.

They heard a soft knock on the door and turned to see Mileys mother Tish leaning up against the door frame.

"Is everything alright honey? I heard a scream coming from your room," she said with concern in her voice.

"Everything is alright now," she answered and gave Miley a appreciative smile. "It was just a nightmare. A really bad one. About yesterday..."

"Do you need anything? A glass of warm milk to help you sleep maybe?"

"No thanks, I think I'll be alright now that Miley is here. Oh my gosh, did I wake everyone? I didn't mean to, it's not..." she rambled but was cut off by Miley.

"I'm sure you will be forgiven. Eventually. You're going through a rough time." Miley smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Tish just smiled at the two, suspecting there might be something more between them than just friendship, even though she knew she wasn't completely over _'that Demi-girl'_that her daughter had told her about.

"_Eventually?_" Selena asked puzzled.

"Gurl, you might be going through some stuff, but we don't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night!" she giggled. Selena just pouted and pushed her playfully in the shoulder.

"Well, I'm off to bed. You let me know if you need anything," Tish said and turned around to leave.

"I will. Good night, and thank you Mrs. Cyrus."

"Call me Tish. Good night girls," she smiled and closed the door.

Selena turned to Miley and smiled coyly. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course! If it helps, I'll even be your human teddy bear," Miley grinned and caressed her cheek tenderly.

"Thank you, I'm sure it would," Selena smiled. Without even thinking it through, she leant in and gave her one soft kiss. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly pulled away and looked at Miley like she thought she was going to slap her across her face.

"I'm sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's OK," Miley muttered, looking a little irresolute.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's really OK. Let's just, umm, go to sleep." Selena nodded and got under the covers, and was soon joined by Miley. She wrapped her arms around the older girls waist and pressed her body against her back, spooning her. Gently pushing the hair away from her neck, she placed a soft kiss to it, feeling the girl shudder in her arms, before she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Better now?" she whispered in her ear.

"Much better," Selena replied and closed her eyes. She placed her own hands over Mileys and interlaced their fingers. "Are you gonna be here when I wake up?" she asked, afraid of Miley leaving her.

"Of course. Selena, it was just a dream, it wasn't real. I would never leave you, don't worry about it." She let go of one of her hands and slid it under her shirt, where she started making small patterns with her fingertips on her lower abdomen.

"That feels nice, keep doing that." She let out a yawn and closed her eyes. "Good night."

Miley heard her breath slowly become heavier, telling her that she had fallen asleep. She closed her eyes as well, but all she could think about were those lips upon her own. They were so soft. Even though it only had lasted a second, she could still taste her strawberry lipgloss. She kept playing it over and over in her head, wondering if she was actually falling for her. She had never fallen for a girl before, which made it all so much more difficult. But one thing was obvious; even though she hadn't spent one day with Selena since she came, she was slowly getting over Demi. At least when she was awake. She couldn't help having those dreams at night that replayed yesterdays events, but Miley was going to be there for her and hold her in her arms every time.

* * *

Give me some reviews for the next chapter. If you do then I will love you forever x]


	3. III

A gentle poke in her side made Selena frown in her slumber, her hand automatically rising to try to swat away the object of annoyance.

"Selenaaaa," a raspy voice said, making said girl groan and turn around to press her face into the pillow.

"Go away, you evil person," she grumbled, not entirely sure who she was talking to, nor did she care, as long as she could go back to sleep.

"I made you breakfast."

Her eyes snapped open and her head shot up from the pillow. "Food? There's food?"

Squinting her eyes and turning her head slightly, she noticed a chuckling Miley sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in her usual way too short denim shorts and a loose black top, revealing a lacy black bra. Selena tried her best to focus on Miley's face, and not at the places she definitely wasn't supposed to look at.

"French toast and orange juice. You want it?" the brunette grinned and placed a tray with food she had carried in her hands to the left of her. "How are you feeling today? A little more upbeat then yesterday I hope?" she asked as she let a hand slowly run through the soft curls of Selena's hair.

"I'm feeling fine, I suppose," she started. "I mean, I'm still sad that my parents kicked me to the curb, but spending time with you somehow makes me forget that my life sucks right now."

"I'm glad," the younger girl smiled, raising her hand to cup Selena's cheek, stroking the soft skin with her thumb. "Now eat your breakfast, I slaved over that frying pan for several minutes," she giggled, placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I… Yes… Breakfast… Thank you, Miley," she blushed, picking up the toast and taking a bite of it.

"Cute," Miley chuckled. "So… I called your mother today, to let her know where you are staying. She said Brian is at work, so we could come over and pick up some of your clothes after breakfast, if you want," she said, her smile faltering.

"Oh… Yeah, sure. We could do that," Selena said quietly as she continued eating her toast and taking a sip of her juice. Miley sighed and grabbed her free hand, using her thumb to rub the back of it.

"It's going to be okay, Lena. We'll fix this, I promise," the country girl said and smiled reassuringly, earning a weak smile in return from the older girl as she intertwined their fingers, making Miley blush slightly.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Selena asked as she swallowed the last piece, putting her fingers to her mouth and licking them clean, making Miley swallow harshly.

"No, I already ate," she said and get up, picking up the tray with the now empty plate and glass. "I'll take this downstairs. You just go into my room and change clothes. I'm sure you can find something." Turning around, she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Getting out off the bed, Selena exited the guest room and crossed the hallway, entering Miley's bedroom. She walked over to the drawer and started going through the singer's clothes, finally settling for just a white tank top and some black sweatpants.

After stripping down to her underwear, she slid on the pants and picked up the shirt, turning around just as Miley opened the door.

"Sel, are you r-…" Miley stopped in the doorway, staring and unconsciously licking her lip as her eyes were scanning up and down the exposed part of her body, her gaze lingering at her bra covered breasts. She was _ashamed_ of how she couldn't stop thinking about how they would fit nicely in her hands, and mentally slapped herself for doing so.

"Miles… You're staring," the Latina mumbled as she slid the tank top over her head, snapping Miley out of her thoughts.

"I… Yes, I was just… Are… are y-you ready?" the actress stuttered and looked down, her eyes now practically glued on the floor.

"Sure," she started, running her hands through her hair a couple of times, not bothering to ask for a hairbrush. "And it's okay if you wanna stare, but people tend to be more subtle when they do," Selena smiled as she walked up to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her downstairs again, stifling a laugh as she heard Miley curse quietly.


End file.
